La de la Mala suerte
by Okami Fubuki
Summary: Sonfig AkanexShindouxKirino


Bueno debido al fracaso de mi album(?) creo que mejor dejo los mejores song fics por separado y para el deleite de otros(?)

* * *

><p><strong>LA DE LA MALA SUERTE<strong>

_Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión  
>Cegando por completo mi razón<em>

Akane Yamana, una chica tranquila, pasiva y en cierto punto callada, pocas eran las cosas que le llamaban la atención a la castaña de trenzas, siendo la más notoria su gran obsesión/amor por cierto chico peli chocolate… o mejor dicho, el capitán del gran equipo de Raimon. Así era la vida de la joven mánager, día a día se la pasaba pensando en él, el gran "dios de la estrategia": Shindou Takuto; sin embargo lo que no sabía es que el chico también sentía cierta atracción por la de trenzas, pero debido a la complicada situación que tenían por el Holy Road no se atrevía a dar comienzo a las cosas, era algo complicado para él.

Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior  
>Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor<p>

**-Tienes que hacerlo-**decía, y casi exigía, cierta chica peli rosa  
><strong>-H-Hoy tenemos entrenamiento… s-soy el capitán y no puedo fal… faltar-<strong>le respondió este. Llevaban alrededor de 15 minutos con aquella "discusión", Midori intentaba por todos los medios que Shindou invitara a Akane a una cita, sin embargo éste siempre se negaba, usaba como pretexto el entrenamiento cada vez.  
><strong>-Vamos Shindou… ¿a qué le temes?… Aoi y yo podemos decirle al entrenador que tuviste una urgencia-<strong>mencionó de nuevo la del moño mirando fijamente al chico, quién tenía su mirada en la nada.

Probé de la manzana por amor

Fue así como, convencido y casi obligado por Midori, se dirigió a la biblioteca en donde se encontraba la castaña, suspiró un poco y luego se acercó a ella. Akane se sorprendió bastante al notar su presencia, más aun así se tranquilizo y trato de lucir lo más normal; nada de nervios.  
><strong>-Ohayo Shin-sama… ¿sucede algo?-<strong>preguntó en voz baja, con su voz tranquila y pacífica como siempre, y alguna que otra flor apareciendo a su alrededor, lo común.  
><strong>-Ohayo Akane-san… pues… yo quería preguntarte algo-<strong>mencionó también en voz baja y con un leve sonrojo que para su suerte la chica no notó.  
><strong>-Claro, puedes decirme-<strong>mencionó la chica, mientras cerraba el libro que minutos antes leía, para así prestarle atención al castaño.  
><strong>-Y-yo… ¿saldrías conmigo?-<strong>le preguntó tratando de no parecer nervioso.  
><strong>-Claro que si, Shin-sama-<strong>contestó en forma pasiva, aun que en su interior moría de felicidad; al fin saldría con su tan amado Shindou; sentía como una enorme alegría se hacía intensa en su interior. Pero bien dicen que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, y a lo lejos de la pareja se encontraba alguien… que por dentro moría de celos ante tal escena, sentía un gran dolor al no ser aquella persona, al no estar en el lugar de Akane.

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
>Quiero que mi corazón te olvide<br>Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte

Luego de ese día se les veía más unidos, se iban juntos de los entrenamientos, llegaban a la escuela en compañía del otro, eran la pareja "ideal" según decían varios alumnos y alumnas del Raimon, todos los apoyaban, pero aquella persona que había presenciado el inicio, aun no se acostumbraba… aquel dolor aun no partía… aquella sensación de querer a Shindou para sí mismo; pero al parecer a Takuto le interesaban las chicas ¿Qué podía hacer entonces?… él era un chico ¿cómo lo vería entonces?¿tendría que quedarse en ese anonimato siempre?…

Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad  
>Quiero que el amor al fin conteste<br>¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

A pesar del tiempo que había pasado ya, aun seguían juntos, la relación entre Akane y Shindou parecía que iba para más… o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba. Ese día Shindou había invitado a su mejor amigo a casa, ya que, desde que salía con Akane, no habían tenido mucho tiempo para compartir como antes… algo que desgarraba internamente el corazón de Ranmaru, ya que al parecer Takuto lo veía como eso nada más "un mejor amigo" ¿por qué intentar algo más?

Llegaron a la mansión y ambos entraron a la habitación del castaño, quién se sentó en el banquillo del piano mientras el de las coletas se sentaba en el sillón, mirando al contrario. Pasaron largas horas en las que platicaron de diversos temas, desde el Holy Road, hasta de los mismos jugadores, hasta que tocaron aquel punto… la relación de Shindou.

Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol  
>Me duele solo ser tu diversión, No<p>

Estaba molesto y a la vez destrozado ¿por qué su mejor amigo no apoyaba su relación? No lo entendía, simplemente era algo que no entraba en su mente.  
><strong>-Dime… ¿qué es lo que te molesta de que salga con Akane?<strong>-le preguntó mirando al peli rosa.  
><strong>-¡¿Qué que me molesta?… ¡Todo!… qué este contigo, que solo tengas tiempo para ella… q-que… ¡que por eso te olvidas de mi!<strong>-le respondió Kirino quien no miraba a su amigo, pero se podía notar en su voz que estaba totalmente destrozado con cada palabra, se sentía débil por no poder hacer algo. Por su parte Shindou abrió con gran sorpresa sus ojos… ¿Acaso Kirino estaba… celoso de Akane? Eso, sin duda, no se lo esperaba, se acercó al otro puesto que el oji cyan parecía que lloraría de un momento a otro, pero la sorpresa se la llevó al escuchar aquellas palabras por parte de su amigo.

Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo  
>Que soy la dueña de tu corazón<p>

Ahora ya no había marcha atrás a lo que había hecho, sin duda se sentía algo culpable, ¿cómo decirle a Akane lo que había pasado?… no, no podría hacerlo, era algo demasiado delicado… pero solo había sido una vez… no pasaría de nuevo ¿o sí?, algo dentro de él le decía que quizás no sería la última; sin embargo… todo era bastante extraño para él… aquella dulce sensación que había sentido al roce entre sus labios con los de Kirino sin duda alguna era algo que jamás había sentido o sentiría con alguien más… ni siquiera al lado de Akane… ¡pero que decía! Eso estaba mal, muy mal… más aquel beso le abrió los ojos, pudo notar cosas que antes no, ¿cómo el por que Tsurugi y Tenma pasaban más tiempo juntos?… sin duda esos dos ya eran pareja, pero ¿cómo?¿por qué?… ellos dos también eran chicos, quizás ahora su duda no era si quería o no… si no en si seguía siendo heterosexual… como siempre se había asegurado.

Pero alguien más está en tu habitación

Había acertado, no sería la única vez, se veían a escondidas y pasaban mucho juntos, algo que a la vista de todos era normal, ya que eso era muy común entre esos dos, después de todo… ellos eran los mejores amigos, al menos esa era la impresión que seguían dando. En las tardes Shindou salía con Akane, platicaban, comían algo juntos, entre otras cosas… pero en las noches su vida era al lado de Ranmaru; sus pláticas y cenas en lugares que nadie visitaba, claro esta, para no ser descubiertos y más tarde las noches las pasaban juntos, despertando uno al lado del otro… si, era un buen plan, si no hubiera olvidado que si esto se llegaba a saber solo un persona sufriría por todo esto, y esa persona no era otra sino Akane… su "supuesto" amor.

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
>Quiero que mi corazón te olvide<br>Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte

Seis, siete, ochos meses pasaron… en ese tiempo la castaña comenzaba a darse más cuenta de las señales, algo le decía que su amado no era quien creía… que quizás ya no la quería, que tal vez ni siquiera le gustaban las chicas, al menos eso era lo que pensaba la chica, pero ella confiaba ciegamente en Shindou, lo amaba demasiado, pero no podía soportar toda esa intriga, esa desesperación por saber si lo que ella veía era el inminente final de su relación, aquella que había comenzado siendo la mejor y ahora no parecía ser más que un simple sueño… olvidado en el pasado, un suceso que quizás sería triste recordar.

Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad  
>Quiero que el amor al fin conteste<br>¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

Sus lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus brillantes y cristalinos orbes violetas, esa tristeza que sentía, ese dolor al enterarse que su "pesadilla" era cierta, saber que aquel que ella creía su gran 'amor' siempre había estado engañándola, al menos así era como se sentía… quizás nada sería así, si se hubiera enterado de otra forma… y no como ella lo había hecho.

_*Flashback*_

Caminaba por las calles con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, en sus manos llevaba un pequeño regalo, ese día cumplía 9 meses de noviazgo con Takuto, así que se dirigió a la mansión de la Familia Shindou, ya que al ser fin de semana no había clases y no se habían visto.

Tocó a la puerta y le abrió una de las sirvientas de la familia, quien la guio hasta la entrada del cuarto del joven, indicándole que tocara antes de entrar, ya que al parecer tenía visita… es decir, había alguien más en el cuarto. Akane quería sorprender a su "novio" por lo que abrió con gran sigilo la puerta… pero sorpresa fue la que ella se llevó, ya que lo que sus ojos veían era algo que jamás creyó que vería… ahí, dentro de la habitación… Kirino y Shindou estaban besándose, pero no acababa eso ahí, no, ambos estaban a medio desvestir es decir ¿acaso ya habían hecho eso antes?… el alma se le partió en dos, al parecer ninguno de los dos se enteraron de su presencia, por lo que así como había entrado a la habitación, salió del mismo.

_*Fin del Flashback*_

**-Shin-sama…-**sollozó la chica al tiempo que limpiaba una lágrima que había caído por su mejilla y abrazaba sus piernas a su cuerpo, estaba segura ya de lo que haría… aun que le doliera, era lo mejor.

"No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto  
>Siempre y cuando sea honesto"<p>

Aquella frase le hizo darse cuenta de lo evidente, ella se había enterado, sabía que algún día eso pasaría… era algo inevitable, quisiera o no un día todo saldría a la luz… el final de su relación fue lo mejor, aunque le lastimó un poco… no podía negarlo, en un principio todo ese amor era solo de Akane, ahora todo eso era de Kirino, no lo había elegido él, si no su corazón. Pero aun así debía pedir una disculpa, no estaba bien que dejara a la joven Yamana de esa forma, no lo estaba, por lo menos debía darle una explicación de todo.

"Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto  
>No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio"<p>

Sin duda, esas palabras quedarían grabadas por siempre en su mente, jamás pensó que la de trenzas fuera a decirle eso, pero cuando lo había hecho tenía una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro… luego de eso se alejó del chico, quién se quedo desconcertado, en verdad no podía creer que Akane pensara de esa forma, era algo extraño… quizás si había sido muy malo lo que había causado, pero bien dice el dicho: _"Lo hecho… esta hecho"_, ya no había vuelta atrás a su error.

No soy la dueña de tu corazón  
>Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no<p>

Sin duda eso era lo que definía bien lo que ahora vivía, ver como todo lo que en un inicio había sido felicidad, amor, cariño… hoy se veía tan lejos, tan distante… tan irreal, tan falso… quizás todo había sido falso desde el comienzo, una mentira más en la que había caído, nada de eso había sido real y aun que ese amor aun permanecía, la confianza se había ido, el único pilar que había sostenido su relación se había destruido… lo mejor era continuar con su vida como si nada hubiese pasado.

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
>Quiero que mi corazón te olvide<br>Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte

Bien dicen que las noticias malas corren como el viento, y el rompimiento entre Akane y Shindou no pasó desapercibido por los alumnos, menos por los del club de soccer, sin embargo, lo que sorprendió a todos fue ver a Akane con una tranquila sonrisa como si nada hubiese pasado, como si aquello fuera solo un rumor… estaban a punto de preguntarle por ello hasta que los vieron, a lo lejos, tomados por la mano… se trataba de Shindou y Kirino, quienes deseaban hacer pública su relación, después de todo Akane los había convencido de hacerlo.

_-"Se feliz… aun que no esté contigo… por que sé que tu felicidad no soy yo"-_esas eran las palabras que se reflejaban en la mirada de la oji violeta, algo que tanto Kirino como Takuto entendieron, a partir de hoy no había necesidad de ocultarse.

Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad  
>Quiero que el amor por fin conteste<br>¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

Sin duda alguna el amor es algo impredecible, ya que puede venir de cualquier lugar y persona, sin importar la edad, raza, condición o sexo… tal y como se había dado con el par de chicos del Raimon. Pero así como el amor une personas… separa a otras y puede dejar un gran dolor… el cual no podrá borrarse, pues una vez roto el corazón no se pueden volver a unir los pedazos y aun que se intente… este no será lo mismo, por que no se pueden sanar las heridas, siempre se escuchara en el frío y desolado silencio la eterna pregunta del:_"¿Dónde quedó el amor de tu vida?"_. Hoy Akane no es la misma, aun que lo aparente, y aun que daría lo que fuera por poseer tan solo una de las sonrisas que en le pasado le pertenecían sabe que no es lo correcto.

_-"Cada vez que te vea y recuerde el pasado… a mi mente vendrán las cosas buenas que vivimos, aun que no todo fuera real, aun que fuera un error… pero el dolor de mi corazón vendrá junto a los recuerdos, pero no por eso dejaré de quererte, de volverte a ver… por que siempre lo haré, te apoyaré en las prácticas y en todo lo demás. Porque aun que mi timidez me impidió reclamarte tu error… daré todo, todo por verte feliz… Shin-sama"_-pensó la castaña, al ver al capitán con el defensa del equipo, aun que mostraba una sonrisa tranquila en su interior lloraba a rabiar… pero ocultó aquel dolor, todo por la felicidad de su único y verdadero amor.

FIN

* * *

><p>TTwTT en verdad… yo lloré al escribirlo, no quise ser mala con Akane, por que me cae bien como personaje… pero… ya no supe que escribir y a mi mente se vino el Shindou x Kirino y no pude evitar escribirlo asi. En pocas palabras… aun que quizás no es de lo mejor, esperamos que les guste… por que mi mente solo dio para eso; bueno comentarios, tomatazos y demás ya saben que son bien recibidos.<p> 


End file.
